


Not a bug

by ShereneCheri



Series: E.T.-Miracle workers [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Couple in spe, F/M, Married Couple, Oneshot-series, idk why, meetup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShereneCheri/pseuds/ShereneCheri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How  Eugene and Teresa met...</p><p>[Based on the short story "Eugene&Teresa"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a bug

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why, but since I posted the essay, I can't get them out of my head.  
> Sometimes I just get ideas stuck in my head. So with those two... and I really want to get this over with.  
> So here is the first oneshot out of many about this cray couple and their life.  
> Enjoy... :D

They met over a corpse.

Strangly, over a cold, perforated corpse, starring at eachother.

Mob hit, it seemed. Which is, why they brought in the dark blond in the first place. Him, an irish mob member. And her, a criminologist of one of many organisations with confusing and sometimes offputting abbreviations. Two opposits, opponents. Yin and yang, good and bad. Bright and dark, yet they were undoubtfully drawn to eachother.

,,Yours?'', she asked and broke the silence, that was lingering inbetween them. ,,Nah...'', he replied and smirked at her, his green eyes scanning her. ,,Yours?'', he then asked in return and held up a black shimmering phone. His grin grew bigger as she snatched it back, glaring at him with an undefined look of anger and excitement.

Soon another agent came down to the morgue and guarded him outside, which he led happened, but not without shooting a glance back at her.

She remained in the same spot, twisting the mobile device in her hands. She didn't know much about technology, but surely enough to get her phone checked for bugs once she had the opportunity to visit the crime lab again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by...  
> I'd love to get suggestion on what to write next and obviously I'd be happy to read some other comments/critics etc.


End file.
